The hidden prince
by L.C Rare
Summary: Firelord ozai is hiding something from the public something he found twenty years ago. that something just happens to be Zuko. Zuko has been hidden from the public ever since he was a baby because of a terrible scar that takes over the left side of his face. but what happens when Zuko decides to go and see the city for the first time. . AU Zutar/Taang
1. Hidden in the night

My story begins not so long ago, on the streets of Harbor city.

"Shhh, Zuko you will wake the city," Ursa sighed as her son cried.

"silence your son at once, or we are sure to be discovered," Their guide called.

They made their way up the winding roads nearing Royal Caldera City. They had almost reached their destination when Zuko let out one more blood curdling scream.

"Stop!" A royal guard shouted at them. Ursa and their guide ver left but a horse cuts them off.

"Fire lord Ozai," the guard said and bowed.

"Well what do we have here?" The Fire lord asks, "Refuges from the earth kingdom no doubt. Lock them up."

The guards started to lock up the guide, Ursa saw her chance and ran past the guards. She ran in the direction she believed she saw a temple. She began to run faster as she saw the Firelord hot on her trail. When she was almost out of the energy to run she saw the temple. She gave herself one more burst on energy. "I can make," She said out loud to reassure herself. Ursa with one last stride made it the door of the temple.

"Help, help I seek refuge!" She yelled as banged on the temple door. No one answered and the Firelord had caught up to them. Ursa stumbled back, and begged for mercy. "You enter my kingdom, the capital of my kingdom, and ask for mercy? Lucky you caught me in a generous mood I shall spare the life of the child in you hands but he will be marked forever and be left without a mother," The Firelord spat.

Ursa gasped, and put little Zuko down. "I love you Zuko," She said as she bowed her head. A screech now rang through the plaza and blood dripped down the Firelords hands. "Now for you little one, you shall get your mark," the Firelord smirked and heated up the fire coming from his hand and then held it to the babies face. Zuko started to cry louder and louder. Ozai removed his hands moments later, the boy was now marked with a scar the covered his left eye.

"Firelord Ozai, what do you intend to with the boy now?" asked a fire siege that had just opened the door of the temple.

"The boy is now marked and unbearable to look at, so I shall keep him here where no one will see him and raise him, he may come of use to me in the future," Ozai laughed, and brought the now sleeping baby inside the temple and left.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter next one will be much longer promise. hope you like plz rate**_


	2. Lets go out

TWENTY YEARS LATER.

"Come on Zuko lets go outside for once, and look the festival of fire is going on right now, it will be fun!" Toph calls from the roof of the temple.

"What if the Ozai come here and does not see me?" Zuko asked

"Oh it will be fine, don't be such a baby. We sneak out, sneak back in, and nobody will have to know. What could go wrong?" Toph reasons as she comes back in through the window.

"What could go wrong? well for one Ozai could discover and if you haven't noticed he is kinda ruthless and who knows what he would do to us, second people out there will laugh and maybe be frightened by us!" Zuko counters.

"We will go after dark when Firelord has gone and will wear some masks, so no one will even notice," Toph says.

" Where do we get masks?" Zuko asks

"One step ahead of you sparky. Lucky for me the sieges like me and were willing to do me a favor. . ." The blind girl trails off, then hold up two masks.

"Toph you are my favorite earthbender," Zuko says as he hugs his friend.

"Ugg get off me, I don't do touchy feely!" Toph searches.

"Okay we will do it," Zuko says as he puts Toph.

"Do what?" A dark voice asked from the corner, " I hope you do not intend to do anything unholy in the temple."

"Well not anymore," Zuko sighs, playing along with the Firelord. Toph stumbles back into the corner.

Ozai smirked, "Well here is your food, it should be enough for both lunch and dinner, I will be at the Fire festival later tonight, so don't try anything."

"Yes Firelord Ozai," Zuko says with a bow.

"Girl bid me farewell," Ozai demanded

"Farewell oh great and powerful Firelord," Toph said sarcastically with a bow.

"Do not use that tone with me!" Ozai yelled as he slapped Toph across the face.

The Firelord left and a single tear rolled down Toph's face. Zuko wipes it away and tells her everything will be okay.

" It will be tonight we get some freedom," Toph says with a smile.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I publish it fairly quickly so it makes up for it right? next chapter we follow Aang around. **_


End file.
